Vehicle vacuum cleaning systems are known wherein an outlet fitting is provided within the interior of an automobile to which may be attached a flexible hose and nozzle. The outlet is in communication with an electric vacuum pump or a Venturi operated by the exhaust pipe of the vehicle or the vacuum created within the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. The purpose of such a vacuum device is to assist in the normal cleaning and maintenance of the passenger compartment of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,445,930, 1,499,937, 1,722,265, 1,801,966, 2,218,265, 3,384,916 and 3,431,581 are cited as exemplary of such automotive vacuum cleaning apparatus.
It has also been proposed to provide aircraft with Venturi fittings on its outer surface such that a suction effect will be created while the aircraft is in flight that may be utilized to remove stale air, noxious fumes, body wastes, etc. from the interior of an aircraft. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,362,675, 2,387,708, and 2,428,585 are cited as exemplary of such suction outlet fittings located on the skin of an aircraft.
It will be appreciated that flammable fluids and other incendiary matter constitute a major safety hazard to the airline industry. Accordingly, passengers are prohibited from including such materials in their carry-on luggage. However, such regulations are difficult to enforce.
Thus, as the volume of passenger air traffic increases throughout the world, there is an ever increasing likelihood that flammable fluids and other incendiary material will be brought aboard the aircraft--perhaps innocently by an unknowing passenger or perhaps intentionally by a determined terrorist--and that such material will be ignited while the aircraft is airborne. In the event of such an emergency, there is presently no effective response. The pressurized cabin of the aircraft is for all intents and purposes sealed and even if the crew were able to open a cabin door or window, the resultant rush of cabin air out of the door opening would pose a major hazard to the passengers and crew. Furthermore, once an extremely flammable material has been ignited, it cannot readily be put out with the limited fire fighting equipment available to the crew.
However, the known prior art does not teach or suggest that a suction or vacuum cleaner type of device could be adapted to remove burning incendiary matter from the interior of an aircraft. As a matter of fact, neither the known prior art type of vehicle vacuum cleaning apparatus nor the known prior art type of Venturi discharge orifices for aircraft would be suitable for such an application, since the individual components of the vacuum cleaner mechanism would themselves be consumed or otherwise damaged by the fire and since the prior art Venturi orifices and their associated closures do not provide a safe exit path for flammable fluids and smoke from a pressurized vessel.
Accordingly, a principal objective of the present invention is to provide a relatively lightweight and easy to use device with which the cabin crew may safely remove incendiary matter from the interior of an aircraft even if it is already ignited.
It is a related objective to provide such a device with an intake nozzle and a flexible hose whereby it may be conveniently guided to pick up fluids and other incendiary material from various locations within an aircraft cabin.
It is another related objective to provide such a device with a flow regulator and an outlet fitting whereby a plug normally flush mounted with the skin of an aircraft may be ejected after the device is connected to the outlet and whereby the operator of the device may easily regulate the nozzle or shut off the flow through the nozzle in accordance with the needs of the emergency.
Other objectives and advantages will become apparent from the description of the invention and a presently preferred embodiment thereof which follows.